parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Monarch Butterfly
One of the best-known butterfly species, the beautiful monarch butterfly (Danaus plexippus) is renowned for its spectacular, long-distance annual migrations. The adult monarch butterfly is brightly coloured, with orange upperwings, interlaced with black veins and surrounded by a wide, black border marked with numerous white spots. While the striking colouration of the upperwings serves as a visual warning to predators that this species is poisonous, the undersurface of the wings is duller orange, and helps to camouflage this species against tree bark and other substrates when at rest. Male and female monarch butterflies can be readily distinguished by the fact that the adult male is slightly larger than the female and has a black spot on each hindwing. Like the adult, the fully-grown monarch butterfly caterpillar is also highly distinctive, possessing bold, yellow, black and white bands over the entire five centimetre-long body, with a pair of long black filaments near the head and a pair of shorter filaments towards the rear. During metamorphosis the caterpillar forms a lime-green chrysalis, marked with gold spots and a black, horizontal band edged with gold. Roles * It played Citrus Swallowtail in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Cri-Kee in Mulan (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Ruby in Battle For North American Island Gallery MonarchButterfly (Wild Kratts).jpg animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-120.jpg FHfIF Butterfly.jpg Butterflies.png Bear In The Big Blue House Dancing In The Woods.jpg Storybots Butterfly.png PPG_Butterflies.png|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) Stanley african animals02.png GDG Butterflies.jpg Butterfly-jumpstart-preschool.jpg Star_meets_Monarch_Butterfly.png|Star Vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) 2F6CA671-F740-4AEE-8C5D-87026429FF5B.jpeg Reader rabbit toddler green butterfly with pink wings.png Ribbits-riddles-butterfly.png Red-winged butterfly in hugo lek och lar 1 den magiska eken.png Jumpstart spanish butterfly.png Simba the king lion butterfly.png nationalgeographic coloringbook monarch.gif IMG_0146.jpg Little Einsteins Butterfly.png Books IMG 0511vbn.JPG 93DE4856-62F2-4411-BAE2-45F8E2EE7D6E.jpeg E47EAF31-DEF2-463D-8469-CB303384A3C8.jpeg 53DABC83-4DE7-4901-8B0D-02D6F4710825.jpeg F94DB2C8-C8B6-4F84-9BF6-71DA379864F0.jpeg 709CD369-ACAF-45E8-B46B-B610422490F1.jpeg D376AB2B-4AF5-4C3B-968D-E6C9C548C753.jpeg 50AEBF19-9664-4D77-862D-ABC711EEFD9A.jpeg 05CCF6FB-6BA7-4142-8394-470C8C1D9BA0.jpeg A7EF1707-426B-44F8-9451-E0FEA17DD74E.jpeg 093C9C30-7E6C-4981-BADD-F6CE123CBE97.jpeg 8A2DF006-1DC2-4789-BF02-0C6E652C43C5.jpeg 8C3F5851-4E5E-4EAF-9633-5B42CBCAD3FC.jpeg 810DE470-BDBA-56F9-C57C-C721533501A2.jpeg 9D4A6962-5F6F-5FBA-0744-6C53DCDBE4AD.jpeg 6B3E156A-6173-4AC5-8183-26836631A226.jpeg D335352B-43A9-4A0C-8E25-8319EC8E0154.jpeg 3F711FF0-23AA-445C-9742-FF09543D7AD5.jpeg 841A378C-D278-4B31-90AF-1059D239F108.jpeg 2F287673-6A59-48A1-82B8-D442A43F935F.jpeg 6FDBC81F-4022-409C-AA80-A807A0C5BAF9.jpeg 51227CED-6A45-4063-AD14-61D01825089A.jpeg C48F94AE-B3BC-4294-B365-959C6A516131.jpeg 5052D62F-E4D4-4127-82FB-2B18CAF704B8.jpeg 48089C79-D519-47CF-BE6B-938871D0C14D.jpeg B1561449-5606-4323-80B3-C852FEB4B385.jpeg B53638D0-136E-4EC3-93E3-B94567238840.jpeg 3A4F7F33-E021-4F6C-981C-00AFCE413E30.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Insects Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Herbivores Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:State Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Team Umizoomi Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Animals Category:Bug Dictionary Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Orange Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Show-Offs (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:A Rainbow of Animals Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Team Umizoomi Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Creepy Crawlies (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Let's Go Luna Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Icky Bug Alphabet Book Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Why Is a Frog Not a Toad Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:All Grown Up! Animals Category:Zoo Cup Animals Category:A Bug's Life Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:A Whale Is Not a Fish Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Butterflies Category:Pokemon Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Beauty and the Beast Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:The Proud Family Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Oak Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Animal Colors (Beth Fielding) Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Living Color Animals